This disclosure relates to a heat exchanger for use in a gas turbine engine. In one example, the heat exchanger is provided with fins arranged in a fan duct.
One example aircraft gas turbine engine transfers heat from the engine oil circuit to the fan airflow through the use of heat exchangers. In one type of arrangement, multiple heat exchangers are supported by the core in a circumferential location relative to one another.
A common type of heat exchanger includes a structure having an oil cavity with fins extending from the structure into the fan duct to increase the amount of surface area exposed to the fan airflow. Typical construction is provided by machined aluminum halves brazed to one another.
Traditional fin heat exchangers utilize fins with a constant height, length and thickness to transfer heat to the air flowing between the fins. Fins typically have a rectangular shape with a uniform cross-section. Sharp corners of the fins may be relieved to reduce the potential for damage during handling and service.